just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Peach Company
The Peach Company (founded November 5, 1981) is a technology company that is a spoof of Apple Inc. The company appears in Sibling Rivalries and Cletus Comics (though only in the series finale of the latter), debuting in late 2015. The company makes many products that are based off of real-life Apple products. Peach products appear, to a lesser extent however, in Turner's Second Chance as well, since the story takes place in the same continuity as Sibling Rivalries. List of Peach Products PeachPhone First Appearence (Sibling Rivalries): "Feeling Peachy" First Appearence (Cletus Comics): "Airplane Ride To Doom!" The PeachPhone, which is the most seen Peach product in both SR and CC, is based off of the iPhone 6 Plus. It is also Peach's very first product to appear. The SR comic " Feeling Peachy" (which marked the first appearence of Peach Inc) involves PeachPhones, which the McReary siblings worked to earn. At the end of the comic, the siblings all get their own PeachPhones. In Season 5, the siblings have cases for their phones, which all somewhat match their personality; * Packie's case has a backwards E, which is a reference to his favorite rapper Eminem. * Francis's case has an F with a black baseball hat, similar to Francis's. * Gerry's case has a football. * Derrick's case has the addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division symbols inside of a circle. * Kate's case has a heart with the initials "MS" inside, which are the initials of her boyfriend Mark Sanders. iPeach First Appearence (Sibling Rivalries): "Feeling Peachy" The iPeach is a home computer that is based off of the iMac. It was the second Peach product to appear, after the PeachPhone. The McReary-Wilson family have an iPeach computer in their living room. Before the iPeach, there was just a simple computer in its place (that first appeared in "A Day With Drew Brees"), then it was replaced with a laptop (which appeared in all comics from "The Return of Armando Vasquez" to "Haunted House of Horror"). The iPeach has yet to appear in CC. PeachBook The PeachBook is a laptop that is based off of the MacBook Pro. It has yet to make an appearence, although it is possible that the McReary-Wilsons own/have owned a PeachBook, since it has appeared in their living room from "The Returm of Armando Vasquez" to "Haunted House of Horror". Starting with "Feeling Peachy", they have an iPeach in the living room instead. PeachPad The PeachPad is a tablet that is based off of the iPad Air 2. They have yet to make an appearence in SR and CC. PeachPod The PeachPod is a music player that is based off of the iPod Touch. In the comics they look very similar to the PeachPhone. They have yet to make an appearence in SR and CC, although the author has said they will be very rare. Peach TV First Appearence (Sibling Rivalries): "Trading Places" (side only) First Appearence (Cletus Comics): "Airplane Ride To Doom!" Unlike Apple Inc, Peach makes televisions which are simply flatscreens with the words "PEACH TV" under the screen. They were the third Peach product to appear, after the PeachPhone and iPeach. It was also the first product to appear in CC before SR; Cletus owns a Peach TV in his living room. The McReary-Wilson family own a Peach TV in their living room as well. After 2015, all televisions in the series have been replaced with Peach TV's. The Peach TV is much different than the real life "Apple TV", which is a digital media reciever, not an actual television. Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Cletus Comics